Communications circuits, including receivers such as mobile handsets, may be employed under conditions where the handset moves. For example, the handset may be on the person of a pedestrian, or may be located in an automobile. Due to different propagation paths, different versions of signals from a transmitter will arrive at the mobile handset at different times. The different versions of the signal that have traveled different paths are referred to as rays. As the mobile handset moves, the paths, number of reflections, propagation times, and thus the rays change.
Modern telecommunications systems, such as that specified in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) release 5 may require support for high data throughput, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). The aforementioned release 5 specifies pedestrian and vehicular channel conditions in which the rays are constantly fixed in the same position. However, in the real world, rays are constantly moving and changing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an advanced receiver, such as an equalizer receiver, capable of handling the changing ray positions.